


Day 1: Hullaballo

by KalonoftheDarkSmile



Series: Tales of the Shattered [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Flying, Swearing, drunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalonoftheDarkSmile/pseuds/KalonoftheDarkSmile
Summary: An Unusual morning for Dray. Oh well!





	Day 1: Hullaballo

Dray stretched as she walked out of her library, the room returning to a plain white and featurless place. It had been nearly dawn by the time she’d woken up and so she figured she’d head on down to the plaza to see about getting an early morning snack before heading out to the tier or the forest before returning for training.

Leaving her yirik she took in a deep breath and tilted her head back to look at the forest canopy.  _ Maybe a flight would be better for today… Flying in the dawn sky…  _ “Yeah. Think I’ll do that.”

“Do what.” The low voice spoke out from her left side and she turned to look over.

“Go flying for a little bit before training. That’s all, Master.”The grizzled older man nodded before walking towards the plaza and so she fell in step with him, enjoying the quiet of the morning and the presence of Trithak. 

Dray returned her attention to the canopy, her typical smirk gone and replaced with a soft smile, but as they got closer to the plaza she could hear loud voices raising a cacaphony that grated on her ears. Facing forward her smile changed into her smirk, proud and confident as a top fighter should be as they walked into sight of the plaza, chipper and tired workers looking from the food stall ringing one edge, shit-faced drunks at the other end, singing off-key and shouting loudly to one another.

Attempting to ignore them Dray walked up to a stall while Trithak started on his own way through the plaza, apparently going elsewhere. Reaching the stall she spoke softly, her own low voice gentle to keep from gaining the attention of the drunkards, “I’ll just take something I can eat while I fly.”

The stall worker nodded, “That will take a few minutes if you don’t mind waiting.” 

Dray shook her head, “Not at all.”

Then she stepped away from the stall to lean against a table, her eyes closed and ears open, always at the ready, the daggers strapped to her thights and waist a constant comfort.The sounds of shouting and drunken revelry the only annoyance in the still darkness before the dawn. She couldn’t help the gentle sigh that left her lips as she opened her eyes and slid them to look at the group.

Sure it happened every once in awhile, but normally the village was peaceful at this time of day. Unless a successful raid had occured, but then you had people passed out on every table and in the clinic. A little bit different of a scenario, that. This group probably were celebrating a mating or a birthing or something along those lines. A rather brash group though, doing it out in the plaza rather than in one of their yiriks.

“Dray? Got what you asked for.” The pleasant voice of the worker caught her attention and she smiled as she pushed away from the table.

“Thanks a lot. I’ll see you later for breakfast, yeah?” She said as she saluted and walked towards the open area of the plaza and started stretching on her way over before reaching it and doing some full out stretches to loosen up her muscles after a night of reading.

Then she reached into her core, easy as breathing these days, and on her breath out in the place of a tall female, often mistaken as a male, stood a large dragon with a simple grain bar in its mouth, black as the sky still was, with emerald green wing membranes and gleaming green eyes. Spreading her wings wide she began to beat them first with slow steady beats that got faster and faster, dust, grass, and clothing shifting in the air as she lifted just barely off the ground where she then let herself dip and then push up hard with her heavily muscled back legs and let her wing beats take her up until she was pushing away from the ground and toward the canopy hundreds of miles above them.

Slowly she gained speed, her green eyes narrowing on the branches coming closer, a grin evident even on her draconic face. Before she could reach the branches she moved her snack from her fangs to her claws and grasped it close to her chest. So it wouldn’t get ruined when she broke through the canopy to the chill air above. With her speed steadily rising it wouldn’t be long until then.

And suddenly she was out of the canopy. A dark sky, a few stars still lighting it, and on the far southern horizon the signs of the distant sun begining it’s slow ascent. A loud roar of delight was ripped from her throat at the sight and freedom of being so high above, her current Keeper far below and still deeply asleep. Still. She rose steadily higher until each breath was a plume of pure white from her scaled lips and nostrils. Then, and only then, did she let herself even out and start to glide, reveling in the chill and slowly disappearing darkness around her. 

With the coming of fall it would soon get far colder and soon they’d all likely need to stay closer to the village simply because the task of keeping pathways cleared was a difficult one with the deep snow that always fell. For now though Dray wanted to simply enjoy the chill air and the clear sky as she flew over the village and the surrounding forest, spying little but more forest as was common of Uion.  _ So different from ho… Well. One home I guess. Otherwise I’ve always been here. _

Too soon though she had to angle herself back down to the village as dawn had nearly fully arrived, so she speared back through the canopy and back beat her wings to let her drop gently on the ground where people were beginning to arrive in their groups. The drunken revelers still there as well, still grating on her ears. As soon as she landed she changed back into her “normal” form and walked towards the same stall as earlier, hoping for a hot soup before training with Trithak and Rishank would begin.

Unfortunately before she could get there one of the drunks was flying in front of her face sending her hair and clothing fluttering and at that she couldn’t help but grimace as the laughter got louder and more annoying and the sounds of others hitting one another reached her ears. Attempting to ignore it she got into the line for the food she wanted before she was grabbed, not by her Keeper, no they would have grasped her wrist and tried to drag her somewhere else. No, this had the light yet attempting to be strong grip of a drunk. Probably the one that had gone past her moments ago.

“Eh! You Dray, righ’? Why don’ ya come an’ an’ uh… Righ’! Play wit’ me an’ me pals! Hear’ ye can really hol’ yur’ spiri’s. So come an’ have a con’es’ wid us!” The man wobbled behind her, his four fingered hand quickly shrugged off her shoulder as Dray ignored him, spotting Rishank a few people ahead of her in the line.

“Rishank!” Her voice was just loud enough to catch his attention as he turned his head to look at her, “Save me a seat once you get your food. Then we can go to the Tier together.” A simple nod and quick smile was all she needed to know that he would do as she’d asked. One problem was not so easily resolved.

“Leavin’ us nice fol’s for a preddy boy? Thaz no’ nice missy!” The drunk was back and stumbling behind her. 

“Come on! Don’ lea’e us han’in. We been so nice an’ all!” He. Would. Not. Stop. Talking. So, unbidden, a rumbling growl began deep in her belly slowly growing the longer the drunkard talked and the more his fellow drunkards whistled and hooted at him for doing a “Goo’ job.” at getting Dray to “Come wi’ him.” 

Eventually she lost it and as she spun to face the drunk she saw Rishank giving her a quick wave and an understanding smile, Trithak somehow sitting next to him and nodding at her. With that she gained a feral grin, her eyes flashing a deep purple as her fangs grew a little longer.

“Now look. I don’t give a fucking shit about what you and your friends want from me. I just want to sit and eat my food in peace before going to train and then resting for the raid tonight that I  _ know  _ you damn fuckers forgot about or you would have saved this for tomorrow. So shut up and leave me the fuck alone.” And with that said she shove him back, much to the bewilderment of the man and turned back to the line and got her soup, a pleased grin on her face as she sat down across from Rishank and Trithak.

A calm and relaxing voice spoke from across the table, “Enjoyed yourself?”

“Very much so, Rishank. Now let me eat in peace and ignore them.” 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to.” The gravely voice of their Master made Dray lift her face from the soup she’d been greedily eating and look over to where he was pointing and she groaned. 

“I don’t  _ want  _ to deal with drunks before a raid!” 

“Looks like you’ll need to, Dray.” Rishank said before moving her soup.

“This is all just a bunch of hullaballo. And it’s not even that funny!” She whined as she stood up to stare down the drunks. 

“Not for you. For myself it’s quite amusing.” Rishank said as he took a sip of his own soup and Trithak stood up.

“Come to the Tiers when this is done, both of you.”

“Alright, Master.” Two voices chimed before the sound of a fist meeting a gut reached the other diner’s ears. 

Just another day of Drayona’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? Feedback? Feeeed meeeeee.


End file.
